Love at The Hospital
by Dini Cho
Summary: Ketika seorang 'perfeksionis' jatuh cinta pada perawat 'ceroboh'. Apa jadinya? /Krisyeol, slight: Lumin, Taochen, Kaihun, Baeksoo, Layho. GS. No flame, No bash. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

cast : Kris, Chanyeol EXO

other cast : all EXo member

warning : GS

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari berlatar di cafeteria sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, seorang namja tengah menggoda seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk di depannya.

"Jongdae nuna, kau tau tidak kenapa matahari siang ini sangat panas sekali?"

"Karena ini memang musim panas kan?"

"Salah. Itu karena matahari sangat marah karena ada seorang yeoja yang mengalahkan sinarnya . Yaitu wajahmu. Wajahmu sangat bersinar hari ini."

"Hahaha,,, kau bisa saja."

" Sudah selesai menggombalnya Huang Zitao?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi acara menggombal namja yang disebut-sebut bernama Zitao a.k.a Tao tadi.

"Eh hyung. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Tao berbasa-basi karena ia tau namja di depannya pasti sedang marah.

"Eh hyung. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ulang namja tadi dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pikir sedang apa aku disini? Aku dari tadi meneleponmu karena jam makan siang ini kita ada rapat mendadak tapi kau malah enak-enakan di sini menggoda Jongdae? Bagus sekali kau Huang Zitao." Namja itu mengomel panjang lebar dan Tao namja yang diomeli hanya dapat menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Oppa, kau jangan marah dulu, tadi aku yang mengajaknya menemaniku makan siang." Bela sang kekasih Tao bernama Jongdae atau lengkapnya Kim Jongdae.

"Ne hyung. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau yang langsung memanggilku ke sini hyung? Kau kan CEO?"

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELFONKU DARI TADI." Namja itu mulai naik darah dan langsung berteriak kepada Tao.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau itu seorang perfeksionis Kris Wu. Jadi tidak pantas berteriak-teriak seperti tadi." Ucapnya membela diri, karena ia tau kakak sepupunya itu akan luluh jika dibilang perfeksionis.

" Sudah cepat kau ikut aku, kita harus rapat, dan kau juga sudah membuang waktuku untuk berdebat tidak penting denganmu. Untung kau sepupuku, kalau tidak kau sudah ku kuliti."

"Iya hyung. Bye cantik…" Tao memberi kedipan pada yeojachingunya, dan berakhir dengan mendapat tarikan di kerah belakang bajunya oleh… Siapa lagi jika bukan si perfeksionis Kris Wu.

Akhirnya kedua namja tinggi tadi pergi meninggalkan cafeteria itu.

.

Love at the hospital

.

Sore hari menjelang malam Kris sudah selesai dari pekerjaannya, dan sebelum pulang ke rumah ia memutuskan untuk menjernihkan fikiran dengan berjalan-jalan sore di pinggir sungai han.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel Kris bergetar dan tanda ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"Ya Tao, ada apa?" Tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikitpun Kris langsung bertanya pada penelepon di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Tao.

"_Hyung, kau di mana?"_

"Aku di sungai han. Wae?"

"_Ah, ada berita bagus hyung. Kau cepat ke sini, kami sedang makan malam bersama di restaurantnya Minseok noona. Kau juga belum makan kan? Makan di sini saja." _

"Apa berita bagusnya?" Tanya Kris -kepo-

"_Sudah cepat hyung ke sini, nanti akan ku beri tau. Bye hyung."_ Tao memutus sambungan secara sepihak yang membuat Kris mendengus sebal menghadapi kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

.

At the restaurant

.

"Tau begini aku tidak akan datang."

Hahahaha,,,

Beberapa orang yang ada dalam restaurant tersebut tertawa. Memangnya ada apa? Ternyata semuanya tertawa karena disana hanya Kris yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Malangnya…

"Makanya hyung, cepatlah cari pacar. Jangan jadi workaholic. Jongin saja yang masih sekolah sudah punya yeojachingu, masa hyung yang udah berumur belum punya." Tao memanasi Kris dengan menyebut kata berumur yang sebenarnya maksud Tao itu 'tua'.

"Diam kau panda. Ku pecat kau nanti." Ancam kris yang pasti ampuh.

"Yaah hyung, jangan yah. Aku kan ingin menikahi JongdaeKu, aku tidak ingin kalau jadi perjaka tua sepertimu hyung."

"Kau…"

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, aku jamin kalian akan pulang dengan tulang terpisah."

Belum sempat Kris melayangkan pukulannya pada Tao, ancaman seorang yeoja ampuh membuat mereka diam. Yeoja itu adalah Kim Minseok tunangannya Xi Luhan. Semua di sana akan takut jika Minseok sudah mengancam. Pasalnya Minseok walaupun dia seorang wanita, tapi ia adalah atlet taekwondo yang sudah ban hitam. Tao yang juga atlet wushu saja takut apalagi yang lainnya.

"Wah chagi, kau memang selalu bisa membuat mereka diam." Luhan memuji keahlian tunangannya itu. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum bijaksana.

"Oh ya, tadi Tao bilang ada sesuatu yang penting, memangnya apa?" Tanya Kris yang baru ingat akan kedatangannya ke sini.

"Aahhh ya, aku dan Minseok akan segera menikah. Kalian harus datang, kalian adalah tamu special kami."

"Akhirnya eonni menikah juga. Padahal seangkatan, tapi yang satu belum juga laku." Yang terkecil di sana ternyata ikut mengompori Kris eoh, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Yeoja tinggi dengan wajah cantik dan imut yang memiliki tubuh indah itu -alah ribet- ikut mengompori Kris dengan mengatainya tidak laku.

"Sehunnie jangan memulai." Tegur Joonmyeon yang adalah kakak sepupu dari Sehun.

"Ne eonni." Sehun yang ditegur hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lantas itu tak dapat dilewatkan oleh sang namjachingu yaitu Kim Jongin. Jongin yang gemas langsung mencium pipi Sehun dan sebagai bonusnya dia mendapat pukulan keras di kepala dari sang kakak, Minseok.

"Tidak sopan. Kau pikir ini di rumah Kim Jongin. Jaga sikapmu terhadap Sehun jika kau masih ingin menjadi pacarnya. Kalau tidak kalian tidak akan pernah kuizinkan untuk berhubungan." Sekali lagi ancaman Minseok dapat membuat mereka diam seketika.

Setelah setengah jam mereka berbincang dengan dibumbui pertengkaran kecil antara sesama mereka, satu pasangan lagi datang.

"Annyeong... Maaf ya kami terlambat." Ucap sopan seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti berdandan lagi kan sampai-sampai terlambat seperti ini? Kau itu tidak malu ya pada Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah seorang yeoja. Dia saja tidak selama dirimu kalau berdandan, sedangkan kau namja, tapi lelet sekali."

"Seperti kau tidak saja Kris." Ucapan panjang Kris hanya dibalas singkat oleh Baekhyun tapi sukses karena ucapan pedasnya yang menusuk#lebay. Bahkan Kris tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tidak memanggilnya hyung. #dah terlalu sakit hati kali ya.

"Aku kasihan padamu Kyung, kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja eyeliner seperti dia?" Yixing berkata seolah-olah iba pada Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya bermaksud untuk mencemooh Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak mengingat aku sering berobat gratis padamu hyung, aku pasti akan membalas ucapanmu." Ya, Baekhyun memang sering berobat pada Yixing yang seorang dokter dan mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

"Dasar kau itu."

Lama mereka bercengkrama, dan jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 9.45 pm.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Jongdae nuna, ayo."

"Ah Tao, kau pulang saja dulu, Jongdae akan pulang bersamaku diantar Luhan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu semuanya. Annyeong nuna." Tao berpamitan pada semuanya dan terakhir mencuri kecupan dari Jongdae.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Next day,

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia dan menambah atmosfer kebahagiaan bagi semua pasangan yang datang ke resepsi pernikan mereka. Tak lupa mereka sang tamu special. Sahabat dari Luhan dan Minseok merasa sangat senang karena dua tertua dari mereka akhirnya sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Tapi juga ada yang iri, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si perfeksionis Kris Wu. Perfeksionis gak laku, begitu kata Tao.

Jongin dan Jongdae yang adalah adik dari Minseok memeberi selamat pada kakak tercinta karena akhirnya bisa melepas masa lajangnya. Jongdae yang ditemani Tao dan Jongin yang menggandeng Sehun mendatangi Minseok dan Luhan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan para tamu.

"Eonni, chukkae. Aku senang kau bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu." Jongdae member pelukan pada Minseok dan Tao yang memberi selamat pada Luhan.

"Akhirnya kau menikah hyung."

"Kau harus segera melamar Jongdae, Tao."

"Aku masih menabung hyung, lagipula aku ingin menjadi suami yang mapan untuknya nanti."

"Kau memang memikirkan yang terbaik ya, sayang kakakmu masih tidak laku."

"Hahahaha" Mereka berdua tertawa menertawakan Kris yang -masih- tidak laku.

"Eonni berbahagia ne."

"Terima kasih Sehunnie. Sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi mengawasi Jongin, karena aku harus mengurus suamiku. Kalau Jongin nanti melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu, kau pukul saja dia langsung ne."

"Ya nuna, aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Aku masih sayang nyawa. Dan, nuna selamat ya. Aku harap nuna bahagia dengan Luhan hyung. Kalau dia membuatmu menangis, kau remukan saja tulangnya nuna. Hehehe,,, Ngomong-ngomong, cepat beri kami keponakan ne nuna." Ucap Jongin dengan alis naik turun, dan berhasil mendapat jitakan sayang dari Minseok.

Sementara di bagian lain, Kris sedang galau karena hanya dia yang datang tanpa pasangan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke bagian minuman dan mengambil segelas minuman. Saat akan mengambil gelas minuman itu, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang juga akan mengambil gelas yang sama. Kris memerhatikan tangan orang tersebut dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata…

tbc

* * *

><p>akhirnya selesai..<p>

mw balas review dulu, buat yg lewat PM udh di bles kok..

**KyuHyukKrisYeol : **hweee T_T iya nih chan chan meninggal,,, sbnernya gk tega juga siih,, tp pngen bkin kris menderita #smirk. mksih udh ninggalin jejak. BTW jgn panggil thor thor donk, dini kan bkan superhero marvels (Thor) yg suka bawa palu tc. ^_^

**ur friend :** iya flat, iyain aja deh, -orang dini gk atu apa tu flat-.. hehehe, mksiih udh mampir... ^_^

ada quis ni,,

bagi yg tw siapa yg dlihat Kris, ntar dikasih kaos kaki Kris -gtu mah gk da yang mau-

bye

:Dini


	2. Chapter 2

"Kris hyung." Seseorang memanggil Kris, dan dengan berat hati ia harus melepas pandangan dari seseorang di depannya dan membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kris sewot. Sebel soalnya acara pandang-pandangannya diganggu.

"Lihat Baekhyun hyung sama Kyungsoo nuna duet yuk. Pasti bagus." Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kris menuju lebih dekat ke panggung kecil yang sudah disiapkan.

Saat yang lainnya sedang terpana akan keromantisan yang diciptakan oleh pasangan BaekSoo lewat nyanyian mereka, Kris sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri dan mencari makanan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah makanan yang tampak lezat, dan mengambil segelas minuman.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Di sebuah kamar VVIP di rumah sakit milik Yixing, terbaring seorang namja yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aduuh perutku…" Kris yang kesakitan meremas perutnya karena tidak kuat akan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau makan tadi saat di pesta, hyung?" Setelah selesai memeriksa Kris, Yixing menanyakan apa yang dimakan oleh Kris saat di pesta tadi.

"Aku memakan kue-kue."

"Bukan. Yang terakhir kali kau makan sebelum perutmu terasa sakit?"

"Aku memakan daging dan minum kola." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Daging dan kola? Apa hyung memakannya dalam waktu yang dekat?" Tanya Yixing, terkejut dengan jawaban Kris.

"Hmm, aku makan daging, lalu meminum kola."

"Hyung, daging dan kola itu tidak boleh dimakan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Daging itu sangat rentan beroksidasi menjadi zat berbahaya jika dikonsumsi bersamaan dengan minuman bersoda. Efeknya pun tidak kecil, ini dapat mengakibatkan kematian, hyung." Jelas Yixing sebagai dokter yang tau akan hal tersebut. Yang lainnya hanya dapat mendengarkan dengan hikmat apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yixing.

"Kematian? Aku tidak mau mati dulu. Aku saja belum menikah."

"Punya pacar saja belum." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menambahkan dengan serempak, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa melihat Kris yang terpojok. Jarang-jarang kan liat Kris Wu terpojokan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minseok dan Luhan mana? Kenapa mereka tidak datang?" Tanya Kris tanpa memperdulikan pada siapa dia bertanya.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus tamu yang datang, hyung." Jawab Jongin memberikan alasan kenapa kakak dan kakak iparnya itu tidak datang.

Kris hanya mengangguk merasa puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Jongin.

"Hyung, apa perutmu masih sakit?" Tao sebagai sepupu yang baik -dan juga yang sering memanasi Kris- merasa iba karena Kris yang kesakitan.

"Sudah lumayan, karena obat yang Yixing berikan."

"Calon suamiku kan memang dokter yang hebat." Ucap Joonmyeon membanggakan Yixing.

"Yang mengobatiku kan obatnya, bukan Yixing." Timpal Kris sewot.

"Tapi kalau bukan karena Yixing yang pintar, kau pasti sudah dipilihkan obat yang salah dan malah membuat sakit perutmu tambah parah dan kau akan meninggal penasaran karena kau belum punya pacar apalagi istri sebagai pendampingmu. Kalau kau sudah punya istri atau minimalnya pacar, kau baru boleh meninggal, jadi nanti ada yang akan menangisimu saat kau sudah tidak ada nanti." Elak Joonmyeon seperti kereta Expres yang remnya blong.

"Jadi kau menyumpahiku cepat mati eoh? Geez."

"Hah, begitulah ya kalau Joonmyeon eonni sudah protes. Seharusnya eonni ikut demo kenaikan sembako, aku yakin pemerintah akan lelah mendengarkan protesan eonni dan akhirnya kembali menurunkan harga sembako." Sehun bermaksud mengejek joonmyeon tapi…

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus. Ya, harus ku coba." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan semangatnya yang membara sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya./Ganbatte Joonmyeon.

(-_-")

Gitu deh tampang mereka sekarang. Sehun yang membuat lelucon hanya dapat tersenyum canggung pada kakaknya itu. Susah kalau ngomong sama ibu-ibu yang merhatiin banget harga sembako.

"Ah, Kris hyung sebaiknya menginap di sini dulu sampai besok. Kalau perutmu besok sudah baikan, kau bisa pulang." Yixing mencairkan suasana canggung di dalam ruangan itu dengan menyuruh Kris menginap.

"Baiklah. Aku harap besok sudah baikan, aku sangat tidak suka berada di tempat bernama rumah sakit ini."

"Terserah kau hyung, kami harus pulang. Bye hyung." Yixing pamit pulang dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hati-hati kalau di sini hyung, kau tau kan rumah sakit itu terkenal angker dan menakutkan. Apalagi saat malam." Baekhyun si biang kerok menakut-nakuti Kris.

"Aku tidak takut. Sudah kau pergi sana." Kris yang sebal mengusir dan menendang bokong Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang hyung. Kau hati-hati di sini sendiri, ne."

"Bukankah kau harus menemaniku di sini?"

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik aku menemani Jongdae dari pada menemanimu. Menemanimu tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Berbahagialah malam ini dengan sesamamu hyung. Bye…"

"YA, HUANG ZITAO. APA MAKSUDMU HAH? KEMBALI KAU KE SINI CEPA… akh perutku,,, sialan anak itu."

.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kris sendiri, di ruangan yang besar, sendiri, ALONE, ALone, alone… #hiiihiiihiiihiii.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

PRANG,

.

Pagi harinya Kris dibangunkan oleh suara seperti benda logam yang jatuh. Mata yang belum terbuka sempurna mengharuskannya menerima cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang berada di samping ranjang Kris.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, Kris melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata yang jatuh adalah nampan logam rumah sakit yang dijatuhkan oleh seorang perawat yang,,,

"Bukankah kau yang semalam?" Tanya Kris pada perawat tersebut.

"Hmmm… Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya perawat itu heran karena Kris yang sok kenal.

"Aku namja yang akan mengambil minum di gelas yang sama denganmu semalam di pesta. Apa kau ingat?" Kris meyakinkan perawat itu. Perawat itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Ah ya aku ingat. Kau waiter itu kan?" Perawat itu menjawab apa yang diingatnya, yang membuat Kris harus menepuk jidat lebarnya dan mengeluh dalam hati, /_Cantik sih cantik, tapi pikun./_

"Bukan itu. Aku Kris, namja yang kemarin malam akan mengambil gelas minuman yang sama denganmu, tapi akhirnya tidak jadi ku ambil karena temanku memanggilku. Kau ingat kan?" Kris kembali mencoba membuat perawat cantik itu untuk mengingatnya dengan memberi keterangan yang detail soal pertemuan mereka kemarin malam. Dan sepertinya usaha Kris tidak sia-sia karena perawat itu akhirnya mengingatnya.

"Aku baru ingat. Aku minta maaf karena tadi salah sangka padamu."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau yang akan merawatku di sini?" Tanya Kris yang berharap jawabannya 'iya'.

"Ya. Aku yang akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh." Jawab sang perawat dengan polosnya.

"Yes." Kris tanpa sadar berucap.

"Tapi dokter Yixing bilang, kalau kau sudah sembuh hari ini, kau sudah bisa pulang." Tambah perawat cantik itu, yang membuat air muka kris berubah. Dari girang, jadi buram arang.

"Kau kenapa?" Perawat tersebut heran melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aahhhh… Perutku sakit lagi. Sepertinya aku harus dirawat lebih lama di sini… Aduuuh perutku." Kris mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku panggil dokter Yixing dulu, kau tunggulah sebentar." Saat perawat itu akan pergi untuk memanggil dokter Yixing, tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangan perawat itu.

"Tidak usah, mungkin karena sudah waktunya aku untuk minum obat. Dan juga, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit ini lebih lama, karena sakit perutku datang lagi."

"Oh, begitu. Aku ke sini memang untuk mengantarkanmu makanan, dan juga mengingatkanmu untuk minum obatmu." Jawab sang perawat, percaya akan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris.

_/Dia percaya. Baguslah. Ternyata rumah sakit tidak seburuk yang ku duga./ _Batin Kris.

Ooohhh… Jadi Tuan Wu berbohong, agar bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit ini untuk bertemu dan dirawat oleh si perawat cantik./Modus.

"Oh ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan ini. Tapi untung makanannya sudah ku letakan, jadi tidak ikut terjatuh. Kau tidak terkejut kan?" Lamunan Kris tentang hari-harinya dengan si perawat harus hilang karena suara indah sang perawat menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Bohong Kris -lagi-.

"Aku tidak khawatir."

.

Twewwew.

.

Jawaban polos, bahkan teramat polos dari sang perawat, membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. _/Untung aku menyukainya_./ Kris membatin.

"Kau makanlah, aku harus ke ruangan yang lain dulu. Permisi." Perawat tersebut pamit dan membungkuk dengan sopan. Saat si perawat sampai di pintu dan akan membuka pintu ruangan itu, tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu."

"Ya?" Perawat itu berbalik.

"Boleh… Aku tau namamu?" Tanya Kris sedikit gugup.

Perawat cantik itu tersenyum, dan akhirnya menjawab,

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

.

tbc

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 UPDATE...<p>

buat yang udah nunggu, makasiih ya... /mang ada yang nungguin?

semua tebakannya pada betul,

ya iyalah, udah bisa ditebak kali, kuis gampangan gtu..

hehehe, maklum ya.

.

buat yang review lewat PM, dh dini bales,

sekarang dini mw bales review temen2 :

**Guest : **iya, nih dah dilanjut kok...

**sweetyYeollie : **KYAAA,,, mkasih dh di review, ni dh lanjut kok..

**Lulu Auren : **jawabannya udh kejawab di atas.. iya nih, tao adek durhaka ya, masa ngatain kris gk laku, ini gk lama kan?

.

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...

bye..

:Dini


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah tahu nama perawat yang disukainya itu, Kris tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol -tentunya jika mereka sudah lebih dekat-. Kris tersentak saat tangan seseorang mengguncang bahunya, yang membuatnya harus menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Hyung, saatnya kau untuk pulang."

"What?" Kris terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sepupu mirip pandanya itu, dan spontan ia berteriak di depan wajah tampan Tao.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengajakku pulang? Hei, aku itu masih sakit!" protes Kris. Jangan ditanya lagi kenapa Kris protes, tentunya karena ia masih ingin bertemu dengan perawat cantiknya, Chanyeol.

"Iya, kau masih sakit. Bahkan sakitmu tambah parah, hyung. Kau gila!" Tao menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'gila'. Kris rasanya benar-benar ingin menguliti sepupunya itu hidup-hidup. Sudah memanas-manasinya dengan mengatai tidak laku, sekarang Tao malah mengatainya gila. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar.

"Apa maksudmu bilang aku gila? Kau memang dongsaeng kurang ajar Huang Zitao."

"Aku tidak kurang ajar, hyung. Kau sendiri yang bertingkah seperti orang gila, tersenyum sendiri di dalam ruangan rumah sakit. Apa namanya itu jika bukan gila? Atau kau dimasuki arwah gentayangan di rumah sakit ini ya, hyung?" ejekan Tao membuat Kris naik pitam, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Tao? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu masuk?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku masuk, hyung. Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri! Memangnya tadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu, hyung?" Tao bertanya kenapa dengan tiba-tiba kakak sepupunya itu menjadi sedikit… gila.

Kris kembali tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan sang perawat, alhasil itu membuat Tao bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan aneh Kris yang berubah drastis sejak ia masuk rumah sakit ini.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu." Lontaran kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris sontak membuat Tao hampir melayangkan jurus wushunya pada Kris, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat resiko apa yang akan diterimanya.

_/Sabar Tao, kau masih butuh uang untuk menikahi Jongdae nuna kan?/_ Tao menenangkan dirinya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin menghajar kakaknya ini, jika tidak mengingat ia masih butuh pekerjaan untuk menikahi Jongdae.

Sebenarnya keluarga Tao juga memilki sebuah perusahaan besar, hanya saja itu berada di China, dan Tao tidak akan pernah rela jika ia harus dipisah oleh jarak dengan Jongdae. Dan satu alasan lagi yaitu perusahaan keluarga Tao itu bergerak di bidang periklanan, itu bukanlah gayanya. Sedangkan perusahaan yang dikelola Kris adalah di bidang produksi game. Jadi, itulah kenapa Tao takut jika harus dipecat dari perusahaan Kris, karena ia bekerja sebagai kreatif yang menyalurkan ide pembuatan game. Hanya butuh imajnasi dan kreatifitas kan?

"Walaupun aku kecil, tapi aku kan sudah punya yeojachingu. Tidak sepertimu, hyung." Sekali dongsaeng kurang ajar, tetaplah dongsaeng kurang ajar. Karena Tao tetap mengolok-olok Kris dengan santainya.

"Ya, sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku tidak akan mengancammu lagi, tapi aku akan langsung mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Walaupun dia bilang akan langsung mengulitinya hidup-hidup, sebenarnya Kris adalah orang yang tidak tega melihat orang lain terluka. Apalagi itu adiknya sendiri.

"Lagi pula, aku akan membuktikan padamu dan pada semuanya kalau aku itu juga bisa punya yeojachingu. Agar kalian tidak meremehkanku lagi," lanjut Kris.

"Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu, hyung?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuktikan padamu, saat pergantian tahun nanti aku akan membawa yeoja yang kucintai untuk kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku itu masih bisa punya pendamping." Kris sudah bertekad, dan bukan Kris namanya jika ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau mau kita taruhan?" Tao menantang Kris, dan dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Tao meremehkan Kris.

Kris tampak berpikir. Ini sudah bulan September, yang berarti pergantian tahun tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Mau tidak mau dalam 3 bulan Kris harus mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, dan menunjukan pada dongsaeng kurang ajarnya itu bahwa ia juga bisa memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Baik. Kalau begitu kita taruhan! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis pujaanku sampai pergantian tahun nanti, posisimu sebagai kreatif di perusahaan akan ku naikan langsung menjadi bendahara perusahaan…" Kris sengaja memotong bicaranya agar Tao berpikir. Tapi tampaknya Tao tertarik, karena jika Kris gagal, berarti ia akan menjadi bendahara perusahaan yang mempunyai gaji lebih tinggi dari hanya sekedar kreatif, dan juga bendahara pasti selalu berkutik dengan uang.

/_Jadi, aku bisa sedikit mengambil uang perusahaan. Hehehe/_

"Lalu? Jika kau bisa mendapatkan gadismu?"

"Kau kupecat," jawab Kris.

.

Dua kata,

.

Hanya, dua, kata,

tapi dapat membuat Tao tegang. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah dalam hal ini, bagaimanapun Tao harus menggagalkan rencana Kris untuk mendapatkan kekasih, tapi ia juga tidak tega jika melihat Kris terus-terusan tanpa pasangan. Dan lagi, Tao tidak ingin ia dipecat dan gagal menikahi Jongdae nunanya. Tao gundah, haruskah ia menggagalkan rencana Kris? Atau ia gagal menikahi Jongdae?

_/Aku bingung. Ah, nanti saja kupikirkan./_

"Bagaimana? Deal, dongsaengku sayang?"

"Tentu. Deal." Dan dengan berjabatnya tangan mereka sekarang ini, mereka resmi bertaruhan.

Dalam hati, Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seenaknya memberikan jabatan bendahara pada Tao sebagai taruhan, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat adiknya ini. Lapar uang, hanya untuk menikahi Jongdae. Dan lagi, apakah ia bisa untuk menaklukan Chanyeol dalam waktu 3 bulan? Jika orang yang harus ditaklukan itu semacam Tao yang lapar uang, sehari pun itu bisa. Tapi masalahnya yang harus ditaklukannya kali ini adalah Chanyeol, perawat yang -super- polos.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

"Hahahahaha, dia terlihat terpaksa, nuna."

"Kau gila, Tao. Kenapa kau mengerjainya?"

Setelah kembalinya Tao dari rumah sakit, ia menemui Jongdae yang sedang menunggunya di taman karena Tao menelfon agar mereka bertemu di sana. Sesampainya Tao di taman, ia langsung menceritakan perihal taruhannya dengan Kris. Jongdae tampak tidak menyukainya karena Tao sudah kelewatan mengerjai kakaknya itu.

"Kau itu keterlaluan sekali, Tao. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya?"

"Hahahaha, itu mengasikkan, nuna. Memangnya nuna kasihan pada Kris hyung?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongdae polos.

"Hahahaha."

Tawa Tao kembali meledak medengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae, alhasil semua pengunjung taman memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata -apa dia sudah gila?-, Jongdae yang tahu semua orang tengah menatap mereka, segera membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya.

"Tao, diamlah! Apa kau tidak malu diperhatikan karena tawa besarmu itu?" bisik Jongdae.

Tao mengangguk pertanda ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Mian, nuna."

Setelah Tao berhenti tertawa, semua orangpun kembali mengabaikan mereka.

"Nuna, bantu aku ya untuk mengganggu Kris hyung agar tidak mendapatkan kekasih!" bujuk Tao pada Jongdae.

"Untuk itu, aku tidak mau, Tao. Aku tidak ingin kau terus menjahili Kris," tolak Jongdae.

"Nuna… kalau Kris hyung mendapatkan kekasih, aku akan dipecat," jelas Tao lagi.

"Itu masalahmu, kenapa kau mengajaknya untuk bertaruhan."

"Awalnya aku ingin mengerjainya, tapi ternyata taruhannya itu aku bisa menjadi bendahara perusahaan, tentu saja aku mau, gajinya kan besar."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Tentu saja, kan untuk menkahimu, nuna."

"Kau kan bisa minta pada orangtuamu."

"Aku ingin mandiri, nuna. Aku ingin menikahimu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Tao, Jongdae jadi terharu dan langsung memeluk Tao. Tao yang bingung kenapa Jongdae langsung memeluknya, hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jongdae.

"Kalau kau ingin mandiri, lakukan itu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur." Akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak membantu Tao.

"Baiklah."

.

Karena bosan hanya duduk-duduk saja di bangku taman, Jongdae berinisiatif mengajak Tao untuk berjalan-jalan sore di taman yang memang ramai dikunjungi oleh pasangan kekasih seperti mereka.

Saat tengah berkeliling taman sambil sesekali memerhatikan pasangan kekasih yang sedang bercumbu mesra, Tao melihat sepasang remaja yang masih berseragam SMA tengah duduk sambil memakan es krim, yang sebenarnya hanya seorang yeoja yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, sedangkan sang namja hanya memerhatikan sang yeoja yang tampak senang. Tao akhirnya berhenti sehingga membuat Jongdae yang tengah digandengnya pun ikut berhenti. Penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Tao, Jongdae pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihat namjachingunya itu. Setelah tau apa objek yang ditatap oleh Tao, Jongdae mengajak Tao pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan dilihat terus, biarkan saja mereka berdua." Jongdae menarik tangan Tao agar pergi dari tempat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao karena bingung Jongdae tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Kita tidak boleh mengganggu remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

Tao tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Jongdae yang terdengar seakan cemburu.

"Kau cemburu ya, nuna?" goda Tao.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu, lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu?" Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Tao dengan wajah yang dipalingkan karena ia malu Tao mengetahuinya.

"Untuk apa? Karena kau cemburu melihat mereka yang selalu bisa berdua, sedangkan kita jarang bisa berdua karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, benar, kan? ayo mengaku saja. Kau cemburu kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Kau percaya diri sekali." Jongdae tetap mengelak jika ia dikatai cemburu.

"Ayo mengaku saja…" Tao tetap menggoda Jongdae, dan menggelitiki pinggang Jongdae. Alhasil Jongdae kegelian dan berlari. Tao pun mengejar Jongdae sambil tetap menggodanya dan menggapai pinggang Jongdae. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di antara dua sejoli yang saling melepas rindu itu.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Di sisi lain, sepasang remaja yang masih berpakaian seragam SMA tengah duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman. Seorang yeoja memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, sedangkan seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat yeojachingunya yang terlihat senang.

"Sepertinya kau nikmat sekali makannya sampai aku dilupakan." Yeoja itu menoleh mendengar nada protes dari sang namjachingu.

"Mian, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu kan aku suka sekali es krim," jawab sang yeoja sambil tersenyum manis yang memperlihatkan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit, menambah kesan lebih imut untuknya.

"Ya, aku tahu, karena kau juga semanis es krim, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kau itu lebih manis dari es krim." Jongin mulai menggombali Sehun -sang yeoja- sambil menyeka sisa es krim yang ada di sudut bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun merona dengan gombalan Jongin dan juga usapan lembut Jongin di bibirnya. Agar Jongin tidak melihatnya merona, Sehun lebih memilih melihat sekeliling taman, dan ia menangkap objek yang menurutnya menarik, yang sedang dikelilingi oleh para pengunjung taman, Sehunpun menarik Jongin kearah keramaian tersebut.

Dengan dikaruniai tubuh yang ramping, Sehun yang sedang menarik Jongin berhasil melewati kerumunan orang agar lebih dekat kearah sang objek yang ternyata adalah tukang sulap yang sedang menampilkan aksinya. Sang pesulap merubah setangkai lidi menjadi setangkai mawar, dan langsung mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung taman yang melihat aksinya tadi.

"Ini untukmu, nona manis," ucap sang pesulap sambil memberikan setangkai mawar pada Sehun, dan diterima Sehun dengan senang hati, sang pesulap juga mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan pergi keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Kenapa kau menarikku? Pertunjukannya kan belum selesai." Sehun protes pada Jongin yang langsung menariknya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya mencium tanganmu," jawab Jongin.

Sehun yang tahu Jongin sedang cemburu, tersenyum, dan langsung memeluk lengan Jongin dari samping. Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun menyukai saat Jongin possesive padanya, itu menandakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar cinta dan perhatian terhadapnya.

"Iya, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku lagi." Sehun membujuk Jongin agar ia tidak merajuk lagi.

Jongin memutar badannya menghadap kearah Sehun dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok."

Setelah Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, mereka berdua kembali berjalan-jalan berkeliling taman.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Tengah malam di rumah sakit, Kris sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Namun tidurnya terusik oleh suara berisik sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Jam dinding di kamar inapnya menunjukan pukul 1.45 WKS, dan bunyi seperti dentingan benda itu membuatnya penasaran, akhirnya Kris keluar dan berjalan dengan sedikit mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit. Kris berjalan sambil menghadap ke depan dan belakang berulang kali, tapi saat ia menghadap ke depan, retina matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan putih lewat, hal itu membuat bulu roma Kris berdiri, dan Kris jadi merasa -sedikit- ketakutan. Kris teringat akan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat ia pertama kali masuk rumah sakit, '_Hati-hati kalau di sini, hyung, kau tahu kan rumah sakit itu terkenal angker dan menakutkan. Apalagi saat malam'. _

"Apa benar yang dikatakannya itu?" Ucapan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepala Kris, membuat Kris bukannya merasa takut, tapi ia malah merasa tambah penasaran dengan suara tadi, akhirnya Kris menelusuri lorong tersebut. Saat berbelok, Kris tak sengaja melihat seseorang berpakaian putih masuk ke salah satu ruangan, dan saat Kris melihatnya, ternyata itu 'kamar jenazah'.

Rasa penasaran yang semakin membuncak membuat Kris berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar jenazah tersebut, saat telah sampai di dalam, dengan senter di tangannya Kris mengarahkan cahaya senter kearah seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya, dilihat dari pakaiannya ternyata ia adalah seorang perawat.

"Cho… chogiyo." Kris memanggil orang di depannya, dan saat perawat itu berbalik, tepat saat cahaya senter Kris mengarah pada wajah sang perawat sehingga menimbulkan kesan seram, sontak Kris berteriak, dan diikuti oleh teriakan sang perawat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Kris dan sang perawat berlari ke luar kamar jenazah secara bersamaan, setelah berada di lorong, mereka baru sadar dari keterkejutan masing-masing.

"Chanyeol? Kau tadi mengagetkanku sekali," ucap Kris pada sang perawat yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku juga terkejut karena kau berteriak…hmmm,"

"Kris, aku Kris," jawab Kris karena Chanyeol melupakan namanya.

"ah, ya, Kris."

Karena suasana yang menyeramkan, akhirnya Kris mengajak Chanyeol untuk ke kamar inapnya, _/jadi aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya, sambil mengusir kantukku,/_ modus Kris.

Setelah tiba di kamar inapnya, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut, Kris pun memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol, sambil pendekatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masuk ke kamar jenazah tengah malam begini?"

"Aku baru memindahkan jenazah yang di autopsy tadi siang," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam, memangnya kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku baru sempat sekarang karena tadi banyak sekali yang ku kerjakan. Soal tidak pulang, aku tadi menemani anak kecil yang memintaku untuk menemaninya," jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Kris.

"Andai aku jadi anak kecil itu." Kris tanpa sadar melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ne? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Hmmm… pasti berat ya bekerja sebagai seorang perawat?"

"Menurutku tidak juga, ya walaupun sedikit lelah karena mengurus banyak pasien, tapi aku juga senang karena bisa berteman dengan banyak pasien di sini, terlebih dengan anak kecil."

Sekali lagi, Kris terpana dengan senyuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Entah itu efek dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang gordennya tak ditutup, atau memang wajah Chanyeol yang bersinar dengan dihiasi senyuman manis, membuat Kris bahkan tak berkedip untuk memandangi ciptaan Tuhan di depannya, yang menurutnya terindah itu.

"Kris… kau tak apa?" Suara dan sentuhan Chanyeol di pundaknya menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ya, aku tak apa."

"Kau, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku tadi terbangun karena suara seperti benda jatuh, apa itu kau yang menjatuhkan?"

"Ne, haha, maaf ya membuatmu terbangun karena kecerobohanku. Tadi aku sedang mendorong tempat tidur jenazah, saat di belokan lorong, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol tempat sampah logam, jadinya menimbulkan bunyi yang membuatmu terbangun," jelas Chanyeol.

_/Benar-benar ceroboh… tapi cantik,/_ batin Kris.

"Hmmm… sepertinya perutmu sudah tidak apa-apa, tidakkah seharusnya kau pulang?"

"Apa kau mengusirku?" tanya Kris sedikit sedih.

"Ani, bukan begitu maksudku. Biasanya kan orang yang sakit itu paling malas kalau berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama, tapi kau malah masih di sini padahal kau sudah sembuh."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang karena obatnya ada di sini."

"Tentu saja di sini obatnya, Kris, ini kan rumah sakit."

"Kau mau tahu apa obatku?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang malah membuat Chanyeol bingung, pasalnya, kenapa Kris menanyakan apa obatnya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeollah…

"Kau."

"Ne?" Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya, bingung karena Kris tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

"Kau, obatku."

"Tentu saja aku obatmu, kan aku yang memberimu obat setiap hari."

"Ha?" Sekarang giliran Kris yang bingung atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku bukan itu," jelas Kris.

"Lalu?"

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan."

_/Hah, bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya dalam waktu 3 bulan, kalau dia saja tidak bisa mengerti ucapanku./_

"Kris, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali untuk mencerna ucapan Kris, dan setelahnya ia mengangguk. Krispun berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya berada di paha Chanyeol. Kris memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam hati, karena bisa tidur di pangkuan pujaan hatinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, ternyata wajah Chanyeol saat ini dihiasi warna merah. Ia merona.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Dini update...<p>

pada nungguin gk ya? (#gak ada,

oh ya udah, delete aja.

gk lah ya,

.

udah lama Dini nelantarin ni FF, Dini lupa kalau Dini lagi memproduksi/? FF...

akhirnya bisa publish ni FF, soalnya sekolah Dini lagi dliburin gara-gara asap yang menjadi-jadi, padahal lagi dalam masa ujian MID... tapi gk papa lah, bisa santai dulu bentar kan? hehehe :D

* * *

><p>Dini mw balas review yg gk bsa Dini bles lewat PM.<p>

**Lulu Park : **mksiih,, nih dh lanjut.

**sweetyYeollie : **#ikut tepuk tangan... nama chanyeol emang cowo bgt, apalagi jongdae, maksa bgt. tapi kalau namanya di ubah, ntr cast-nya jd gk exo donk. trus kalau di ganti jadi yaoi, ini dh terlanjur GS dr awal, jd gk bisa diganti deh, mangap yak...

**Kyuhyukrisyeol :**iyaaa,, ini udh lanjut... ditembak, mati donk... trus ntr cast-nya siapa?. kamu cowo ya? manggilnya nuna. waahh,,, jarang lho nemuin cowo yang suka yaoi alias fudanshi. iya gk papa, panggil dini aja...

**Lulu Auren : **ini juga lama bgt ya? iya, emang polos bgt kakakku/? yang satu itu. cerewetnya suho karena bnyak bergaul ama aku, ketularan deh.. hahaha, duh, mangap ya krisyeol momentnya dikit.. mngkin chap depan aku usahain bnyak, tunggu ya.. #ogah

**park in :**kyaaa,, aku juga seneng pas kamu review,,, nge-jleb? di kasih makan pisau kali, ampe nge-jleb gtu.. hahaha nih dh lanjut,, mksiih

**jameela : **iya nih dh lanjut,,, kamu yg baca aja gk bisa byangin, apalagi aku yang bikin... hehehe

* * *

><p>mksih buat semuanya yg udh nunggu review,<p>

buat chap selanjtnya bakal ada anak kecil,

cast-nya kalau Jeno 'sm rookies' aja gimana? boleh kan?

aku gk tau mw make cast anak kecilnya siapa...

tp kalau ada saran, bakal aku terima kok..

.

mksiih... mmmuach #yaiks


	4. Chapter 4

Suara cicitan burung yang seraya bersenandung riang, membangunkan para manusia yang masih menjelajahi alam mimpinya, namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada sepasang insan yang tengah tidur di sofa di salah satu kamar VVIP di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. _Namja_ yang berparas bak pangeran, tidur dengan damainya tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Sedangkan sang _yeoja_, tampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang polos, sedikit mengernyit merasa ada suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tunggu! Suara gaduh? Bukankah hanya ada suara cicitan burung?

"_NUNA_…CHANYEOL _NUNA_…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil -diteriakan-, sang _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, segera bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri, seakan tak ingat dengan seorang _namja_ yang sejak semalam tertidur dengan beralaskan pahanya.

**Brukk**

"K- Kris… maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sedang tidur, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol merasa khawatir karena Kris yang sedang 'sakit' terjatuh dari sofa akibat ulahnya, Chanyeol pun langsung menolong Kris untuk berdiri dari posisinya saat ini, yang bisa dibilang tidak enak untuk dipandang. Namun, saat Chanyeol hendak memopoh Kris untuk berdiri…

"_NUNA_…"

**Brukk**

Chanyeol membuat Kris harus meringis menahan sakit di bokongnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja melepaskannya hingga terjatuh -lagi-.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kau kenapa, eoh? Ini masih pagi Park Chanyeol, jangan memulai untuk membuat masalah." Kris langsung melempari Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya, yang bahkan tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Chanyeol, karena ia langsung berdiri dan pergi.

"Kris, maafkan aku sekali lagi, aku harus segera menemui Jeno."

"Chanyeol-ah! Park Chanyeol! Aish…dia itu… tunggu dulu, siapa itu Jeno?" Merasa penasaran dengan nama orang yang disebut dan lebih dipentingkan oleh Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya, Kris segera berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duluan berjalan di koridor, menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Kris.

Baru beberapa kamar yang mereka lewati, Chanyeol melihat seorang anak -mungkin remaja- yang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa perawat sambil meneriaki namanya, Jeno.

/Jeno? Oh, hanya 'kepompong',/ pikir Kris saat melihat Jeno.

Saat melihat orang yang dicarinya, Jeno langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Kris yang berada tak jauh di belakang Chanyeol kaget saat melihat 'seekor kumbang kecil hinggap di bunga miliknya', lantas Kris memisahkan mereka yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari 'sang kumbang kecil'.

"Ya, _ahjussi_. Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol _nuna_,eoh?" Jeno langsung menyembur Kris dengan kata-katanya seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya. Tidak sopan.

"Memisahkanmu? Ya, anak kecil, kau pikir kau siapa,eoh? Kau menganggap dirimu kekasihnya sehingga kau marah aku memisahkanmu dengannya? Hei, lihatlah dirimu! Dengan umurmu yang baru bagaikan kepompong, kau belum pantas menganggapnya kekasihmu! Kau itu masih kecil, kau tahu?"

"_Ahjussi_, memangnya kau siapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh memeluk Chanyeol _nuna_? Aku menyukainya."

"_Mwo_? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku KE-KA-SIH-NYA! Kau paham?" jawab Kris dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'.

"Aku tidak paham, dan aku juga tidak percaya! Mana mau Chanyeol _nuna_ dengan _ahjussi_ mirip _angry bird_ sepertimu."

Jeno semakin membuat Kris marah. Saat mereka sedang beradu mulut memperebutkan Chanyeol, orang-orang yang tadinya berada di sana, langsung pergi karena malas melihat aksi -adu mulut memperebutkan Chanyeol- antara seorang pria dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil, tak ketinggalan juga sepasang sejoli yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka.

"_Nuna_, sepertinya aku tidak perlu bertindak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak kecil itu yang akan memisahkan Kris _hyung_ dengan perawat itu. Hahaha."

"Aku pikir tidak, Tao. Kau tahu kan _hyung_mu itu bagaimana? Aku yakin dia akan mendapatkannya."

"Ya, _nuna_, kalau dia mendapatkannya, nanti bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku ingin menikahimu, _nuna_."

"Itu deritamu."

Setelah perdebatan kecil mereka, Jongdae akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Tao dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tahu hal 'itu' tidak akan terjadi, lalu Tao yang awalnya berniat mengunjungi Kris, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat tingkah _hyung_nya yang betengkar dengan anak kecil demi memperebutkan seorang perawat.

* * *

><p>Kembali kepada Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jeno. Chanyeol yang sepertinya bingung melihat pertengkaran mereka, akhirnya hanya diam. Entahlah, dia hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan -apa mereka sudah tidak waras?-<p>

"Sebelum kau mengataiku, seharusnya kau melihat dirimu! Mana mau Chanyeol dengan anak kecil sepertimu."

"_Ahjussi_,"

"Aku belum setua itu,"

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, Chanyeol _nuna_ menyayangiku! Dan satu lagi, jangan kau panggil aku anak kecil karena aku sudah remaja dan bahkan tinggiku hampir menyamai Chanyeol _nuna_."

"Tapi kau masih terlalu pendek jika bersanding denganku."

"Bersanding denganmu? Maaf ya, yang kusukai itu Chanyeol _nuna_, jadi aku hanya akan bersanding dengan Chanyeol _nuna_, bukan denganmu!"

"_Mwo_? Ya, pikiranmu itu kemana,eoh? Maksudku itu, kau masih terlalu kecil jika bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol."

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi menurutku cinta itu buta, _ahjussi_,"

"Berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_,"

"Cinta itu tidak memandang usia, tinggi badan dan…"

"Berhenti!"

Jengah melihat perdebatan mereka berdua yang seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti, akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghentikan ini lebih dulu.

"Huh, kalian kapan mau berhenti? Aku lelah menunggu kalian di sini. Kalau begitu aku pergi! Lanjutkan saja perdebatan kalian."

"_Nuna_/Chanyeol! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengambil makanan dan obat untuk kalian berdua! Memangnya apalagi tugasku? Sudahlah, kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing! Dan kau, Kris. Kau itu sudah dewasa, jadi jangan berdebat dengan anak kecil yang baru puber."

Mendengar perintah Chanyeol yang tegas, Kris dan Jeno saling menatap sebelum akhirnya saling mencibir satu sama lain dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dengan seringai di wajah mereka. Tampaknya ada yang direncanakan oleh dua _namja_ beda usia ini. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

**Kamar Jeno**

**.**

Setelah kembalinya Chanyeol untuk mengambil obat dan makanan, ia langsung ke kamar Jeno. Kenapa tidak ke kamar Kris terlebih dahulu? Karena alasannya, Jeno sudah ia tinggal semalaman untuk menemani Kris, kalau ia ke kamar Kris dulu, Chanyeol yakin ia akan sangat lama di sana karena ditahan oleh Kris. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jeno kecewa padanya, karena Chanyeol sangat menghawatirkan tentang penyakit Jeno.

"_Nuna_, memangnya siapa _ahjussi_ sok tampan itu?" Baru saja Chanyeol memasuki ruangan Jeno, ia langsung dihadiahi pertanyaan oleh remaja tanggung di depannya.

"_Nuna_…" Karena Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaannya,Jeno memanggil Chanyeol dengan manja. Chanyeol yang dipanggil seperti itu oleh Jeno, memberikan senyuman manis khas miliknya dan mencubit pipi Jeno yang tidak terlalu tirus itu, berbeda dengan pipinya yang gembil.

"Dia hanya pasien yang ku rawat, sama sepertimu. Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengannya?"

"_Aniyo_! Dia tidak sama denganku. Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan."

"Kau memang tampan Jeno-ah, tapi menurutku Kris juga tampan. Sudahlah. Cepat kau minum obatmu lalu kau tidur, _arasseo_!"

"_Nuna_. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidur lagi? "

.

Satu, kebodohan Chanyeol.

.

"Lagipula, kau membawakanku obat yang salah, obatku kan bukan yang ini!"

.

Dua, kecerobohan Chanyeol.

.

"Eoh, eh? Ah, mian Jeno-ah, ternyata ini obat untuk Kris. Hmmm… aku ke kamar Kris dulu untuk memberikan obatnya, lalu aku baru ke sini, _ne_?"

Chanyeol yang baru sadar kalau obat yang dibawanya adalah obat untuk Kris, berniat pergi memberikan obat itu ke kamar Kris, tapi Jeno malah memintanya untuk ikut.

"_Nuna_, aku ikut."

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja, kau kan harus isitirahat."

"_Shireo_! Aku mau ikut ke kamar _ahjussi_ itu, aku tidak mau nanti kau ditahan disana olehnya, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti semalam hanya demi _ahjussi_ jelek itu." Jeno membujuk Chanyeol dengan berlagak akan menangis. Inilah taktik seorang Jeno untuk meluluhkan hati Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menuruti keingiannya. Licik.

Sementara itu, ternyata sedari tadi Kris menguping di depan pintu kamar Jeno.

/Licik juga kau ternyata 'bocah kepompong', kau lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, yang jelas bukan kau. Heh./

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu, Kris segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera berlari memasuki kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Jeno.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

**Kamar Kris**

**.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Kris dengan raut yang gembira -seperti biasanya-, berbeda dengan remaja di sebelahnya yang memasang tampang kesal dan sebal. Tentu saja Jeno sebal, seharusnya ia bisa lebih lama bersama Chanyeol -sampai Kris masuk rumah sakit ini dan merebut perhatian Chanyeol darinya-.

"Hai, Kris!" Sapaan Chanyeol membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Tapi senyuman yang tadi ia akan tujukan pada Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus tatkala Kris melihat seorang remaja yang berada di samping Chanyeol, siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'bocah kepompong'.

"Kenapa kau membawa bocah kepompong ini ke kamarku, Chanyeol-ah?" Sapaan Chanyeol dibalas oleh Kris dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Jeno medecih.

"Tsk, ya, _ahjussi_ jelek, kau pikir rumah sakit ini milikmu? Semua orang juga berhak masuk ke kamar ini. Lagipula, aku kesini untuk mengawasi Chanyeol nuna dari jangkauan _AHJUSSI-AHJUSSI_, Chanyeol _nuna_ kan milikku." Jeno membalas perkataan Kris dengan menekankan pada kata _ahjussi_.

"_MWO_? Kau pikir aku apa? Aku itu Kris Wu yang TERHORMAT, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu, apalagi pada Chanyeol… /gadis yang kucintai/, dia sudah merawatku dengan sangat baik."

"Tetap sa…"

"Aku pergi." Ucapan Jeno terpotong oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melenggang pergi, tapi tetap bisa ditahan oleh tangan Kris yang panjang.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa sudah mau pergi? Aku belum meminum obatku, dan kau juga belum menyuapiku makan."

"Di…suapi? Jadi kau disuapi makan oleh Chanyeol _nuna_?"

"_That's right, boy_. Sepertinya aku yang menang." Kris memberikan smirk terbaiknya pada Jeno karena hanya ia yang disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Oh, Kris, kau pasti bangga sekali.

"_Nuna_… kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, dari tadi kalian ribut terus. Kris, makanlah!"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab tanya Jeno dengan sebuah senyuman. Pertanda itu rahasia. Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok makanan pada Kris, dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum dalam hati karena ia sudah merasa menang dari si 'bocah kepompong'. Kris menatap Jeno seakan berkata 'kau lihat?'. Jeno tahu ia sedang diremehkan oleh Kris.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Kris duduk di sebuah bangku di taman, sepertinya menunggu seseorang. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia ada di taman? Sedangkan seharusnya ia berbaring di kasur 'empuk' rumah sakit. Baiklah, mari kembali sejenak ke 20 menit yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kris. Chanyeol yang tengah memeriksa laporan kesehatan milik Jeno seperti tidak mendengar panggilan Kris. Atau sebenarnya dia mengabaikannya? Hanya Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu.<em>

"_Chanyeol-ah…" panggil Kris dengan sedikit… rengekan? Tapi ternyata rengekan Kris akhirnya berhasil dan Chanyeol berbalik untuk manatapnya._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau mau tidak kecan denganku?" ucap Kris dengan frontal, dan otomatis langsung membuat Chanyeol terkejut._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ya… aku hanya ingin kencan denganmu. Ah, aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu tepatnya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menjawabku dengan kata 'kenapa'? Dan sekarang aku malah bertanya padamu kenapa. Kenapa aku jadi menyebut banyak kata kenapa?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol, yang pada akhirnya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kris aneh._

_Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Kris hanya dapat diam dengan wajah bingungnya._

"_Jadi, mau tidak?" Akhirnya Kris tersadar dan kembali bertanya tentang ajakannya pada Chanyeol._

"_Aku sih mau," jawab Chanyeol._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo."_

"_Tunggu dulu, kau kan masih dalam proses perawatan, mana boleh pasien keluar-masuk rumah sakit seenaknya. Lagipula aku masih harus merawat Jeno, nanti kalau aku dimarahi lalu dipecat bagaimana?"_

"_Menikah saja denganku."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ah, bukan, maksudku, kau tenang saja, rumah sakit ini adalah milik temanku, jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab nanti. Sekarang kau pergilah mengganti bajumu, aku tunggu kau di taman 20 menit lagi, _arraseo_?" _

* * *

><p>Jadi, begitulah ceritanya Kris bisa berada di taman ini, ia tengah menunggu Chanyeol untuk berkencan. Oh, Kris, <em>it's your day<em>.

5 menit menunggu, akhirnya Kris melihat Chanyeol tengah melambai di kejauhan dengan seorang anak kecil disampingnya. Tunggu dulu! Apa kau bilang anak kecil? Maaf Kris, harimu akan kacau untuk saat ini.

"Maaf aku baru datang, apa kau menunggu lama?" Chanyeol yang baru sampai langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kris, tapi ia langsung menarik Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauh dari Jeno.

Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan agar Jeno yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Kenapa kau membawa anak ini? Bukankah aku bilang kita akan berkencan? Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'berkencan'?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi dokter Yixing yang menyuruhku membawanya bersamaku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada menyesal, sepertinya ia juga merasa keberatan Jeno ikut bersamanya, tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yixing menyuruhmu membawanya?"

"Itu karena kita pergi saat aku masih bertugas, dokter Yixing bilang, aku harus membawa Jeno, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar bersamamu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aish, anak itu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, Kris mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Yeob,"

"Ya, apa maksudmu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ikut membawa Jeno, ha?" Tanpa membiarkan orang yang ditelfonnya berbicara, Kris langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"_Mian, hyung_, itu masih dalam jam kerjanya."

"Tapi. Ya, apa kau tidak mau melihatku bahagia, eoh?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, _hyung._ Tapi aku membiarkan Jeno ikut dengan Chanyeol itu buka tanpa alasan."

"Ha? Maksudmu?"

"Aku membiarkan Jeno ikut dengan Chanyeol, agar dia bisa mengganggumu yang nantinya pasti akan merayu adikku itu."

"Ha? Adikmu? Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja dia, kau pikir siapa lagi. Sudah ya, aku masih harus mengurus pasien."

Setelah telfonnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Yixing, Kris masih diam mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yixing.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya Chanyeol saja."

Kris akhirnya menemui Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Jeno di bangku taman tersebut. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, Kris menyelip diantara Jeno dan Chanyeol agar ia bisa duduk disamping Chanyeol, sekaligus memisahkannya dari Jeno.

"Ya, _ahjussi_."

Tanpa mempedulikan Jeno yang protes, Kris langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol. Dan Jeno yang tidak kehilangan akalpun, memilih duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang kosong, agar ia bisa mengapit Chanyeol. Tapi, Kris yang memang cerdik menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan bercerita sambil berjalan-jalan di taman itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, benar kau adiknya Yixing?"

"_Ne, waeyo_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung kenapa Kris tiba-tiba bertanya perihal itu padanya.

"_Aniyo,_ kenapa bisa? Nama keluarga kalian saja berbeda. Kau sepupunya?" Chanyeol menjadi lebih bingung lagi dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Kris, kenapa Kris tiba-tiba jadi ingin tahu seperti ini? Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Sebenarnya…"

.

tbc

* * *

><p>.<p>

aduuuuuhhhh...

ini beneran ngaret banget,

maaf ya semuanya yg udh nunggu ni FF #read :gk ada tuh!

hehehe

habisnya klo udh kelas dua belas nih bnyak tugas, bnyak yg harus diurus buat masuk perguruan tingggi nanti, jadinya gk ada waktu deh buat ngelanjutin ni FF, dan sekarang baru ada waktu.

oh ya,

maaf ya, klo ceritanya gk sesuai yang dini janjiin bakal full krisyeol, masalahnya kemaren tuh konsepnya hilang, kehapus sama yg tukang service ni komputer, dan juga karena dh lama gak baca-baca FF lagi, dini jadi lupa gimana jalan ceritanya.

ya udh lah,

chap depan bakal end, sebenernya udh selesai sih, tp dini mau liat gimana reaksi para readers buat chap ini,

semoga suka ya...

* * *

><p>thank's to :<p>

**sayakanoicinoe, daddykaimommysehun, Arcan'sGirl, TeHun1994, cxrious, park in, DewIweD26, Lulu Auren, Fetty EXO-L, chachaofmariditha, ren tobi, .7, luhan8045, SyiSehun, Krisyeolshipper, AuliaEsaa, princeKev.**

.

maaf ya buat yang gk kesebut, makasih reviewnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebenarnya…

Yixing _oppa_ itu saudara tiriku. Kami satu ayah, dengan ibu yang berbeda.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Dulu ibuku juga seorang perawat di rumah sakit tempatku dan Yixing _oppa_ sekarang bekerja, saat itu _appa_ menjadi dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit itu. Tapi suatu ketika, _appa_ membuat kesalahan sehingga pasein yang ia tangani meninggal, dia benar-benar kacau dan mabuk, _eomma_ tahu yang ia alami dan berusaha menghiburnya, tapi yang terjadi adalah… ah, kau tahu sendiri, kan? "

"Jadi, kau bukan anak yang sah?"

"Ne, dan _appa_ bilang dia akan menikahi _eomma_ setelah aku lahir. Tapi, _eomma_ meninggal saat melahirkanku. Saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, _appa_ membawaku ke Cina untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Namun yang terjadi, Zhang _eomma_ benar-benar membenciku, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku makan bersama denganya dan Yixing _oppa_ di meja makan."

"Lalu, kenapa margamu Park? Bukan Zhang?"

"Zhang _eomma_ benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Zhang, jadi aku didaftarkan dengan marga Park, marga _eomma_ kandungku."

"Apa _appa_-mu tahu? "

"Dia tahu, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena namaku sudah terdaftar dengan marga Park."

"_Appa_-mu tahu tentang perlakuan _eomma_ tirimu itu?"

"_Aniyo_, setelah mengantarku ke Cina, dia kembali ke Korea untuk bekerja, jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan Zhang _eomma_ dan Yixing _oppa_."

"Apa Yixing pernah menyakitimu?"

"Dia adalah malaikat pelindung bagiku, dia selalu membelaku dan melindungiku dari _eomma_ walaupun pada akhirnya dia juga akan kena pukul oleh _eomma_, tapi dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Pernah suatu saat, aku tidak sengaja membuang kotak yang ternyata berisi perhiasan _eomma_, _eomma_ benar-benar marah padaku, dia memukuliku dan tidak membiarkanku makan, tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Yixing sembunyi-sembunyi memberimu makanan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia memberikan makanannya padaku, dia bilang, kalau dia mengambilkan makanan untukku, _eomma_ pasti akan tahu, dan kami berdua pasti akan dipukuli lagi, tapi jika dia memberikan makanannya padaku, _eomma_ tidak akan tahu."

"Jadi, Yixing rela tidak makan demi dirimu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan tanpa diperintah, setetes _liquid_ bening mengalir di pipi mulus Chanyeol, Kris dengan spontan langsung membawa tubuh Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya. Kris benar-benar terkejut mendengar bahwa Chanyeol, seorang yang selalu menebarkan senyum penyemangat bagi semua orang ternyata mengalami hal sulit selama ini. Hati siapa yang tidak akan sakit mendengar orang yang kau cintai diperlakukan tidak baik?

"Kau membenci ibu tirimu?"

"Tidak akan pernah. Walaupun dia memperlakukanku seperti itu, dia tetaplah orang yang merawatku dan membesarkanku sampai sebesar ini. Bagaimanapun juga, karena Zhang _eomma_ lah aku bisa merasakan mempunyai seorang ibu."

"Bukankah sekarang orang tuamu sudah meninggal? Apa kau senang tidak ada lagi yang akan memarahimu dan memukulmu? Maksudku, ibu mu."

"Senang karena aku tidak akan dipukuli lagi, tentu saja. Tapi kehilangan _eomma_ untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupmu, apa menurutmu aku senang akan hal itu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat sedih-bahkan lebih sedih dari sebelumnya membuat Kris khawatir.

"Aku… ingin sekali bertemu mereka."

Kris melihat keanehan pada ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, ia sangat ingin bertanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol bertambah sedih karena semua pertanyaannya yang membuat Chanyeol harus kembali mengingat masa lalunya, Kris melepaskan dekapannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku tidak ingin lagi melihat orang yang aku sayangi menangis, kau harus berhenti menangis mulai detik ini, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat air mata membasahi pipi tembem milik perawat cantikku ini, termasuk diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Kris. Dia senang masih ada orang lain yang tulus menyayanginya selain Yixng dan _appa_-nya.

"Ah, begini saja, sekarang kau ceritakan padaku siapa Jeno itu. Kenapa kau sangat mempedulikannya dari pada aku?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihatmu sangat lengket seperti itu dengannya?"

"Jeno itu anak yang aku dan Yixing _oppa_ adopsi. Saat aku pertamakali menjadi perawat di rumah sakit, Yixing _oppa_ mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang selalu diberinya bantuan. Dan saat itu kami melihat Jeno, dia baru saja dimasukan ke panti asuhan itu, ternyata, Jeno sudah menderita kelainan pada saraf otot karena sering dipukuli dan disuruh bekerja berat oleh ayahnya. Karena dia punya kesamaan denganku, aku merasa sangat iba padanya dan minta Yixing _oppa_ untuk mengadopsinya. Ternyata Yixing _oppa_ memang sudah berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi Jeno karena ingin menyembuhkan penyakitnya."

"Jadi begitu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada bocah kepompong itu. Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus berbuat baik padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, bocah kepompong itu kemana? Bukankah tadi dia bersama kita?"

"Ne? eoh? Jeno tidak ada."

"JENO-AH…"

Kris dan Chanyeol mencari Jeno disekeliling taman, namun sudah berkali-kali mereka mengelilingi taman dan kembali ke tempat semula, Jeno tetap tidak bertemu.

"Tidak mungkin kan anak itu pergi jauh? Kecuali jika dia tahu suatu tempat didekat sini." Omelan Kris membuat Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Aku tahu dia dimana. _Kajja_."

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Sekarang Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri di gerbang sebuah panti asuhan. Ternyata ada sebuah panti asuhan yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari taman kota, dan disanalah pertamakalinya Jeno dan Chanyeol bertemu. Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki halaman panti asuhan yang luas dan bersih, dan saat itu Jeno langsung melihat Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"_NUNA_…"

"Eoh? Jeno-ah," balas Chanyeol.

"_Nuna_, kenapa tadi kau mengabaikanku? Apa _ahjussi_ jelek ini sudah menghipotismu sampai-sampai kau tidak ingat denganku?"

"Jadi, tadi kau pergi ke sini sendiri?"

"Ne. Aku muak melihatmu dipeluk oleh _ahjussi_ jelek ini, jadinya aku pergi saja ke sini. Lagi pula, _nuna_, jangan percaya dengan _ahjussi_ ini, dia hanya modus memelukmu, dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Ya! Memangnya aku itu kau? Tapi biar saja, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan hati Chanyeol sekarang, bwee." Kris mencibir pada Jeno dan itu membuat Jeno kesal dan langsung menginjak kaki kanan Kris.

"Ah! YA! Kau bocah kepompong, kua kurang ajar sekali pada orang tua."

"_Ahjussi_, benar kan? Kau sekarang mengakui sendiri bahwa dirimu itu tua."

"_MWO_?"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi, aku akan pergi."

Ancaman Chanyeol membuat Jeno dan Kris langsung bungkam.

"Kalian semua lucu."

"Eoh? Ah, _anyeonghaseyo, ahjumma_." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat setelah tahu siapa yang menegur mereka, yang ternyata adalah salah satu pengurus panti asuhan itu.

"_Ne_. _aigoo_~ kau semakin cantik saja Chanyeol-ah, pantas saja mereka berdua memperebutkanmu." Chanyeol tersipu dan hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari sang pengurus panti.

"Ini sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Atau, kalian bisa singgah dan makan malam dulu disini?"

"_Aniyo, ahjumma, gamsahamnida_, sepertinya kami harus pulang, terima kasih sudah menjaga Jeno."

"_Ne_, hati-hati."

Setelah membungkuk tanda berpamitan, Jeno, Kris, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan panti asuhan dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Pagi ini, Kris bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, -seperti hari sebelumnya, Kris tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati yang akan membawakannya nampan makanan dan menyuapinya makan lalu menyuruh Kris untuk meminum obatnya -yang tentu saja Kris akan berakting tidak ingin meminum obatnya hanya karena ia ingin melihat Chanyeol yang cemberut memaksanya meminum obat –yang menurut Kris itu lucu. Namun, setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, sang perawat cantik itu tak kunjung memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa dia ditahan Jeno lagi?" Kris mulai berfikiran tentang Chanyeol yang ditahan Jeno dikamarnya sambil berulang kali melihat kearah pintu berharap Chanyeol –sang pujaan hati membuka pintu itu dan menyapa Kris dengan senyum _angelic_nya.

Tak sabar menunggu, akhirnya Kris berinisiatif untuk mencari Chanyeol ke kamar Jeno. Namun, sebelum Kris sempat menuruni tempat tidurnya, pintu kamar VIP itu terbuka yang menampakkan seorang perawat paruh baya –tunggu dulu! Apa Chanyeol menua secepat itu?

"_Chogiyo_, apa anda salah kamar? Bukankah seharusnya perawat Park Chanyeol yang mengantarkan makananku?" Kris bertanya hati-hati pada perawat itu, mengingat umurnya yang lebih tua dari Kris.

"_Aniyo_, Chanyeol-_sshi_ tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk hari ini." Perawat itu menjawab dengan sopan sambil meletakan nampan berisi sarapan dan obat untuk Kris.

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau dia menitipkan ini untuk tuan Kris yang ada di kamar VIP." Perawat itu memberikan selembar kertas yang Kris yakini itu sebuah surat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku permisi."

"Ah, _ne, ghamsahamnida_."

Kris memandangi surat yang berada ditangannya itu.

/_Kenapa dia meninggalkan surat? Tidak langsung bilang saja padaku kalau dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya ada yang aneh_,/ batin Kris.

Kris membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol untuknya.

.

_**Untuk Kris,**_

_**Kris, aku akan pergi ke tempat Zhang **_**eomma**_**, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membesarkanku, dia yang sudah membuatku untuk bisa belajar menjadi orang yang sabar dan kuat, aku merindukannya Kris, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu langsung, aku juga tidak memberitahu Yixing **_**oppa**_** karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, jadi aku hanya menulis surat ini untukmu.**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**.**_

"Ada yang aneh dengan kata-katanya ini."

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Setelah menerima surat dari Chanyeol lewat perawat lain, Kris segera keluar rumah sakit dan menghentikan taksi, ia tahu Chanyeol akan kemana.

"_Ahjussi_, tolong antar aku ke bandara." Kris berucap pada sang supir taksi, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Di dalam taksi, Kris menelepon Luhan.

"Ne_, Kris?"_

"Lu, jika dia~ ah, maksudku jika seseorang mengatakan padamu kalau dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang tuanya, lalu pergi tanpa memberitahumu secara langsung, menurutmu itu bagaimana?"

"_Bukankah itu biasa? Mungkin dia terlalu merindukan orang tuanya sampai tidak sempat memberitahu langsung padamu."_

"Tapi… orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan dihari sebelumnya dia terlihat sangat sedih saat menceritakan kenangannya bersama ibunya, apa menurutmu itu masih biasa?"

" _Kalau seperti itu, jika orang tuanya sudah meninggal, mungkin saja dia putus asa lalu berniat untuk menyusul orang tuanya, kau tahu kan maksudku 'menyusul' kemana?"_

"YA! Kau jangan bicara sembarangan,"

"_Bukankah kau bertanya padaku? Kalau dari yang kau katakana padaku, ya menurutku dia akan melakukannya. Kris? YA!"_

Kris memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan Luhan karena tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Luhan yang dianggapnya omong kosong, mana mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan itu. Tapi perkataan Luhan tetap terngiang di kepalanya, yang membuatnya ingin segera sampai di bandara dan mencegah Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Sampai di bandara, Kris segera mengecek jadwal keberangkatan pesawat tujuan Jepang, lima menit, Kris hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum Chanyeol masuk kedalam pesawat dan terbang ke Jepang, jadi Kris berlari di sekeliling bandara untuk mencari Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Kris melihat gadis tinggi, rambut sepunggunya tergerai anggun, dengan celana jeans yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya, dan baju kaos berwarna putih tertutupi oleh blazer hitam membalut tubuhnya yang indah, tak lupa, sebuah tas bermerek bertengger indah di bahu kanannya. Sang gadis berjalan layaknya model _catwalk_. Tak ingin terlalu lama memandanginya, Krispun berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kris? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan..,"

"Jangan pergi."

"_Ne?_"

"Aku bilang, jangan pergi! Kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak boleh berpikir pendek seperti ini, kau harus tetap berada di Korea dan, PARK CHANYEOL, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU."

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba berteriak mengajaknya untuk menikah, Chanyeol tidak terkejut karena Kris melamarnya, jujur, Chanyeol senang mendengar itu, tapi yang membuat Chanyeol kaget adalah Kris melamarnya di bandara, disaksikan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka dengan berbagai jenis tatapan,-apa mereka gila? –pria itu berani sekali, -wanita itu sungguh beruntung, dan lain sebagainya pandangan orang-orang tentang mereka.

"Kris, dengarkan aku. Pertama, aku ingin tahu alasanmu melarangku pergi ke tempat Zhang _eomma_."

"Tentu saja aku melarangmu, kau ingin pergi ke tempatnya di surga kan? Kau bilang kau merindukannya, jadi kupikir,"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Aku hanya ingin pergi ke makam Zhang _eomma_, bukan menyusulnya ke surga. Apa aku terlalu banyak memasukan dosis obat padamu?"

"Eoh? _Aish_, awas kau Xi Luhan."

"_Ne_? kau bilang apa?"

"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa."

"Jadi, kau mau menerima lamaranku?"

"Kris, hari ini kau benar-benar, pertama, kau membuatku ketinggalan pesawat, dan aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke makam Zhang _eomma_, kedua, kau menuduhku akan bunuh diri, ketiga, kau membuatku malu karena sudah melamarku di depan umum, dan yang terakhir, kau sangat amat membuatku malu dengan datang ke bandara memakai baju pasien dan sandal jepit. Apa kau seterburu-buru itu?"

Kris baru sadar kalau ia hanya memakai baju pasien dan sandal jepit ke bandara, mau diletakan dimana muka sang perfeksionis Kris Wu? Sungguh memalukan.

"Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur malu denganmu, jadi, AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU, KRIS."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menerima lamaran dari Kris juga dengan berteriak.

.

Love at The Hospital

.

Ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kris. Kris dan Chanyeol tampak sangat serasi, dengan Kris memakai tuxedo dan Chanyeol memakai gaun putih selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Tamu yang berdatangan disambut hangat oleh kedua keluarga mempelai. Banyak kolega Kris yang datang, dan tak lupa pula tamu VVIP mereka, yaitu para sahabat. Luhan dan Minseok langsung menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Chanyeol-ah, selamat ya, kau harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi sikap Kris."

"_Ne, eonni_. Ah, bagaimana kandunganmu? Sehat, kan?"

"_Ne_, lagi pula, ini baru dua bulan."

"Kris, sela…"

"Lu, gara-gara kau mengatakan Chanyeol akan pergi untuk bunuh diri, aku jadi malu kau tahu, padahal dia hanya pergi ke makam _eomma_nya."

"Kau saja yang langsung percaya padaku, itu kau sendiri yang tidak berfikir panjang dulu, mana mungkin gadis muda seperti Chanyeol akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. _Pabbo_."

Kris hanya merengut mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Lalu Jongin dan Sehun datang menghampiri mereka dan dibelakangnya ada pasanga lain yaitu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sang diva resepsi.

"Jongin-ah, kau dengan apa kesini? Kau menyuruh kami tadi untuk duluan kan? Jangan bilang kau menjemput Sehun dengan motor? Ya! dia itu pakai gaun."

"_Aniyo, nuna_, aku pakai mobil."

"Mobil? Kau pakai mobil hadiah pernikahanku dari _eomma_ dan _appa_? Kami saja belum memakainya. Ya! Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar?"

"Sudahlah _yeobo_." Luhan menenangkan Minseok.

"Lain kali kau harus beritahu kami dulu, Jongin-ah."

"_Ne, hyung_. Ya! Diva resepsi."

"Kim Jongin, dia lebih tua darimu." Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin karena memanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sopan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka.

"Sekali lagi kau panggil seperti itu, tangan dan kakimu akan terpisah." Baekhyun mengancam Jongin.

"Bukankah tangan dan kakiku memang sudah terpisah?"

Baekhyun akan memukul Jongin, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"_Oppa_, aku minta maaf atas prilaku Jongin, tolong maafkan ketidaksopanannya."

"Sehun-ah, kau terlalu baik dan cantik untuk pria hitam pesek itu. Apa yang kau lihat darinya?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_, maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu?"

"_Kajja _Kyungsoo-ah, kita bernyanyi." Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Jongin dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bernyanyi.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang baru selesai malayani tamu -selaku wali dari Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Apa kalian lupa dengan umur? Kenapa dari tadi aku perhatikan kalian semua bertengkar?"

"_Oppa_, Jeno dimana? Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Tadi dia bilang ingin ke toilet." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Kris merasa ada yang belum lengkap, ia melihat masing-masing temannya, Tao dan Jongdae belum datang. Kenapa adiknya belum juga datang? Padahal ini kan pesta pernikahan Kris, _hyung_nya? Itulah kini yang ada dipikiran Kris, ia melihat ke sekitar, dan menemukan Tao yang tampak ditarik oleh Jongdae untuk masuk.

"_Oppa_, Chanyeol-ah, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Setibanya di dekat Kris dan Chanyeol, Jongdae langsung memberi selamat pada Kris dan Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, Jongdae-ah, _gomawo_. Tao? Kau tidak ingin memberi selamat pada ku? Seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat pada _hyung_mu sendiri."

"_Hyung_, kau tidak akan memecatku kan?"

"Maksudnya apa?" Pasangan lainnya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tao pada Kris.

"_Ne_, aku memecatmu."

"_Hyung_, kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku memecatmu dari kreatif perusahaan dan mengangkatmu menjadi bendahara perusahaan."

"_Jinjja_, _hyung_? Lalu, taruhan kita?"

"Walaupun kau kalah, tapi mana mungkin aku memecat adikku sendiri. Kau kan harus bekerja untuk menikahi Jongdae."

"_Gomawo, hyung_, kau memang yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja." Kris berucap sambil menarik kerah bajunya sendiri.

"_Ahjussi _jelek." Jeno yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung memanggil Kris.

"_Ne_? apa kau ingin mengakui kekalahanmu? Aku sudah menikahi Chanyeol sekarang."

"Baiklah, sebagai pria sejati, aku mengakui kekalahanku dan menyerahkan Chanyeol _nuna_ padamu. Kalau begitu, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kris sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jeno.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarik rambutku? Ah, sakit, ya! Lepaskan." Kris berteriak kesakitan karena rambutrnya ditarik oleh Jeno.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menyerahkan Chanyeol _nuna_ begitu saja padamu."

"Jeno-ah, lepaskan tanganmu, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi." Chanyeol menegur mereka dan menyuruh Jeno untuk melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kris.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau membelaku agar aku tidak kesakitan ditarik olehnya?"

"_Aniyo_, aku kasihan pada penata rambutmu, kalau rambutmu berantakan, dia akan mengulangnya lagi, menata rambutmu kan sangat lama, nanti kalau dia kelelahan menata rambutmu bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Semua tamu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban polos dari mulut Chanyeol. Kris hanya dapat merengut pasrah memiliki istri yang kelewat polos seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.END

* * *

><p>aduuuhhhh...<p>

aku beneran minta maaf banget kalau udah nelantarin ni FF, sebenrnya ada beberapa faktor sih yang bikin aku gak bisa publish ni ff secepetnya, tapi beneran deh, sebelumnya aku udah nyelesain ni ff, tp mlh ada bbrapa kjdian

pertama : FF.N saat ggk bisa dbuka

kedua : komputer aku rusak

ketiga : komputer udah baikan, file nya hilang

keempat : critanya udh dibikiin ulang, modem aku rusak

akhirnya gini deh, telat pake buanget

.

buat yg sebelumnya minta kaihun momentnya dbanyakin, maaf bgt ya, soalnya crtanya aku udh lupa, jalan critanya aja mungkin gk kaya chap sebelumnya, jadi agak sedikit ngawur disini, mohon maklum aja lah ya.

dan, makasih buat semuanya yang udh baca n review ni ff aneh, maaf jika ada slah kata

ok, sekian dari aku,

sampai jumpa di cerita aku selanjutnya...

bye :D


End file.
